The Power of a Heart Stone Part 2
by Lady Silverress
Summary: For years she watched them grow from the time stream. Earth was at peace, but she knew in the future an enemy would arise and they would have to come together once again...Just as the Queen had said before she died...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Reborn Again

She stood in the realm of time as a thousand years past since that fateful day on the moon kingdom. She stood there watching the time stream as the first of many was born on July 21st. He had golden blonde hair and blue eyes that shined like sapphires. He looked up at his mother before him as she smiled down at him. He was named Samuel Thompson..

Two weeks later miles away a set of twins were born on August third. One boy and one girl who both had ebony hair that was dark as the night sky and mid night blue eyes. They were named Darien and Alaynia shields...

A Year later...

On a cold snowing night on February 12th a baby boy was born with sandy blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Trevor Johnson was the name his parents had decided...

On March 13th another baby boy was born into this world. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His mother stared down at him proudly at her bundle of joy and he was named Greg Larson...

May 14th a baby boy was born into the world alone. His father had abandon his mother months ago and she had died after giving birth to him. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.. His mother had named him Chad Dawson...

November 6th was the day his mother gave birth to him. He was called Ken York. He had brown hair and blue eyes that made his mother melt every time she looked into them...

Two Years later...

On a rainy day in April, the seventh to be exact a baby girl was born who had raven colored hair and deep violet eyes. As she stared up into her mothers weak eyes. She was named Rei Hino..

Two months later on June 30th another baby girl was born with golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that twinkled with delight. Her parents smiled down on her sleeping form and called her Serena Tuskino...

On September 10th a young couple fresh out of medical school was blessed with a baby girl with dark blue hair and deep blue eyes. Her name came to be Ami Anderson...

As October rolled through the year on the 22nd. A blonde hair blue eyed bundle of joy was born. Her joyful laughter rang through her parents hearts. She was called Mina Aino.

December 2nd, two proud parents gave birth to a baby girl with dark brown hair and deep emerald green eyes. As she reached for her mothers face she was named Lita Kino...

For years she watched them grow from the time stream. Earth was at peace, but she knew in the future an enemy would arise and they would have to come together once again...Just as the Queen had said before she died...

* * *

Here it is! The Prologue to the second part of The Power of a Heart Stone! Sorry the title sucks it's just temporary. I can't think of a title for this story so if anyone has any ideas please let me know! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter One A New Beginning

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Fourteen Years Later..

A small blonde looked up from her pillow tiredly as her alarm was blaring in her ear. "What!?" She cried as she bolted out of bed. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me?" She shouted as she dashed into the bathroom. "I did three times honey!" Her mother shouted up the stairs. "You said you were awake." She continued. "And you believed me!" The girl cried as ran out of the bathroom fully dressed and headed down the stairs. Her mother only sighed as she returned to the kitchen. "I am going to be so late! Bye mom, Bye dad!" She cried as she ran towards the door and slipped on her shoes and grabbed her backpack that was next to the door. Before her parents had time to say goodbye she opened the door and dashed out the door slamming it behind her...

He walked down the sidewalk headed towards his school when someone ran right into him bringing them both to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" She cried as she tired to pull herself off of him. He looked down at her as his heart soared at the sight of the angel in front of him. He opened his mouth, but what came out was not what he had intended. "You should really watch where your going, you..you meatball head!" He groaned as he managed to get up off the ground. She huffed as she glared at him. "I said I was sorry, you jerk!" She yelled as she stared up at him. He looked like a god to her, with his dark ebony hair and mid night blue eyes, nicely tanned skin. She then heard the last bell ring to her school. "Oh crap! I am so late!" She cried as she flew past him. He turned and watched the golden haired angel until she was out of sight...

She raced into her class with out the teacher noticing. "Serena..your late!" A small voice scolded her. She turned to the girl next to her. She had short red hair and blue eyes. "Sorry Molly...I overslept. Plus I ran into this jerk on the way here.." She replied. "It's okay, I told Mrs. H that you were in the bathroom and that you weren't feeling well." Molly whispered to her friend. She smiled over at her friend. "Thanks." She whispered back. "Serena, there you are. Are you feeling alright?" Mrs. H asked as she walked over to the blonde haired girl. "Yes, I am feeling a little better, thank you." Serena answered. "Okay well lets get on with today's lesson." She began as she turned back towards her desk.

* * *

He sat in his English class when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The teacher said. The door opened to reveal a golden haired boy with deep blue eyes. He entered the class room and handed a note to the teacher. The teacher took the note and read it carefully. The teacher nodded and turned to the class. "Everyone.." The teacher began catching everyone's attention. "This is Samuel Johnson, he just moved here from the states." The teacher said as he turned his attention back to Samuel. "I am Mr. Dotson, you may have a seat in the back next to Darien Shields." He said as he pointed to the empty desk next to a dark haired boy. Samuel nodded and walked over to the empty desk.

Darien looked up from his book and looked over at the new kid. "Hello." He greeted. Samuel looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Hello, you must be Darien?" He asked politely. "Yes. Moved here from the states huh?" Darien asked. "Yes." Samuel answered. "That's cool, I want to go to Harvard after high school." Samuel only smiled in response.

* * *

She stood there in shock as rain came pouring down from the sky. She watched his retreating back until he was out of sight as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as the last events flashed in her mind.

_ 'I'm sorry, Lita, but this isn't working out.' He said coldly as he turned away from her gaze. "But Freddie, you can't be serious." She cried as she tried to take a hold of his hand. He pulled from her grasp and looked back at her. "I am, its over." He yelled as he ran away from her.'_

She opened her eyes when she didn't feel the raining falling on her. She looked to her right, to find a dark haired man with blue eyes staring down at her. "Lita.." He whispered. Her eyes fell to the ground as he whispered her name. Shame and embarrassment written all over her face. "Ken.." She said after a moment. "Come on let me take you home, before you catch cold." He said gently as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked up him and nodded in agreement as she let him lead her away from the park.

* * *

She walked into the shrine and headed towards her room after a long day at school. "Rei, is that you?" A male voice asked. "Yes grandpa, I'll be out in a minute." She hollered from her room as she changed into her priestess robes. After a few minutes she walked out and greeted her grandfather outside the shrine.

"There you are, I have someone I would like you to meet." Her grandfather said as she walked up to him. "Oh?" She asked puzzled. "Rei, I would like you to meet Chad Dawson, he is going to help you with your chores around the temple." Her anger flared as she laid eyes on the young man before her. He had dark brown hair that went a little past his shoulders and dark brown eyes. "But grandpa, I don't need any help!" She cried angrily. Chad stared at the fiery priestess before him. She had long raven colored hair and bright violet eyes. She was absolutely beautiful.

"I don't want to hear any more of it Rei, he will help you and you will deal with it!" He grandfather shouted as he walked away from the two. He came out of his trans and felt uneasy as she glared at him. "Well come on, I haven't got all day!" She shouted as she walked past him. He nodded and followed her...

* * *

'Ring, Ring' The telephone rang as a young blue haired girl ran to get it. "I got it mom!" She shouted as she picked up the receiver. "Hello, Anderson residents, Ami speaking can I help you?" She asked politely. "Hello Ames." A deep voice came from the other end. "Greg!" She exclaimed. He chuckled lightly. "How have you been?" He asked. "Good, how about you?" She asked. "Not to bad, I suppose. Guess what?" He asked. "What?" She asked as the door bell rang. "Hold on Greg, someone's at the door." She said as she placed the phone down.

She opened the door and nearly fainted when she saw who it was. "Surprise!" He said cheerfully. "Greg! Oh my goodness!" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"Ami, dear, who is at the door?" He mother asked as she came from down the hall. She smiled as she saw the two in the doorway. "Mom, look who it is!" Ami squealed as she pulled out of the hug. "Hello dear, its good to see you." Her mother said as she pulled him into her embrace. "It's good to see you as well, Mrs. Anderson." He said as she pulled out of the hug. "Please come in dear." She said as she allowed him to walk into her home, before shutting the door...

* * *

"Mina dear, we have to go." Her mother said as approached her daughter. A long blonde hair, blue eyed young girl looked up at her mother. She sighed heavily. "Okay." She said as they turned and headed towards the terminal to board the plane...

"Mina!" A deep voice called from behind her. "Mina, wait!" He called again. She whirled around and searched for the person that was calling her name. "Mina!" He shouted again as he pushed through the crowd. "Trevor?" She asked slightly puzzled as she saw him running towards her.

He finally reached her and took her hands in his. "Trevor, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stared into his light blue eyes. "To say goodbye one last time.." He whispered as he stared into her eyes. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't do this to ourselves..?" She questioned. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear as he brushed her cheek. "I can't help it...I needed to see you one more time, before you leave." He said softly. Tears formed in her eyes as she continued to stare into his.

"I have something for you.." He whispered as he pulled out something from his pocket. "You shouldn't have." She said as she playfully slapped his arm. He grinned as he handed her a square box. She looked at the box then back up at him. "What is it?" She asked. "Open it and see silly." He teased. She glared softly at him before looking back at the box. She slowly opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a orange heart shaped jewel as its charm. "Oh Trevor.." She breathed as she looked up at him. He pulled the necklace from the box and motioned for her to turn around. She turned around as he carefully placed the necklace around her neck. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I love you, Mina Aino..." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned around in his arms and stared into his eyes. "You do?" She asked. He gave her a dazzling smile that made her heart melt. "Yes, I always have, just wasn't sure how to tell you." He replied softly.. "Mina, we have to go.." Her mother yelled from behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you too..." She whispered before pulling out of his embrace. He smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. "Good bye.." She whispered as she pulled away from him.. "Good bye, Mina.." He said sadly as he watched her walk towards her mother...

* * *

"Miss Shields, it's time to go." A bitter woman said. A young girl with dark ebony hair and mid night blue eyes glared at the woman for a moment. "Yes, Ma'am." She said respectfully. "You are going to stay with a nice family in Tokyo, to finish out your studies, do you understand?" The bitter woman asked. "Yes Ma'am." The girl said softly. "Good, so don't give them any trouble." The bitter woman said as they reached the terminal, for her to board the place. "They will pick you up at the airport in Japan, here is all the paperwork you will need." The woman said as she handed the girl a few sheets of paper. "Thank you." She said as she took the paper work from the woman.

"Now go before your late." The woman growled. The girl nodded and turned to walk down the terminal where she boarded the plane. She found her seat by the window. She pulled out a photo out of her bag and stared down at it. It was a photo of her mother, father, twin brother and her, before the accident that left her an orphan. A tear trickled down her cheek from her eye.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked from the other side. She glanced over and saw a long blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes staring at her. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she put her photo away. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered as she looked out the window. "Okay..Mind if I sit by you?" She asked. The girl nodded as she continued to stare out the window. "I'm Mina Aino, by the way." The blonde said as she sat next to her. She took her gaze from the window and looked over at her. "I'm Alaynia." She said softly.

* * *

A/N:

Okay First chapter done! I hope no one has gotten confused, but I felt it best to introduce everyone in the first chapter. I only paired Mina and Trevor back up..Lita and Ken are just friends as well as Ami and Greg. For now anyway! Please Review and tell me what you think. I'll have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
